Bloodties
by falynagates
Summary: A story between April Young and Kol Mikaelson. It will focused on how they met, their fights and how it slowly developed into a love story.
1. Chapter 1-4

**Blood ties**

Character:

April Young

Kol Mikaelson

Rebekah Mikaelson

Klaus Mikaelson

Elijah Mikaelson

Elena Gilbert

Caroline Forbes

Bonnie Bennett

Matt Donovan

**Prologue:** April walked along the street as she made her way to the Grills. She took out her phone and checked for the time. She believed that she still had time to get herself a drink and a salad for supper. She walked into the grill and sat at an empty table.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

"Hey! April may I take your order?" April looked up and saw Matt stood in front of her while holding a small notebook and a pen.

"Ermm... I would like to have a cup of tea and fruit salad." She looked at Matt and then looked down.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" Matt asked as he took down her orders.

"Yeah everything is fine. I am not that typical teenage girl who just moved back to town and feels lost." She said looking at him with her cold blue eyes. Matt nods and walked away. April took out her diary and scribble lazily on it.

After waiting for about five minutes, her orders arrived. She put her diary at the side and ate her salad quietly. Her mind is just full of unwanted things. Discovering the existence of vampire and the one where her dad blew up the council. She was still wondering the reason why he did that. Her mind stopped thinking suddenly when there was a good-looking guy sat in front of her and gave her that devilish smirk.

"Sorry but do I know you?" April asked.

"No, you don't. You must be my sister's friend, April Young right? I am Kol Mikaelson." He took her hand and left a gentle kiss on it.

April quickly let go off her hand. She stood up and packed her stuffs. She left her unfinished food on the table and left Kol behind.

Kol stood up and followed her from the back.

"What is wrong love? I was just trying to be nice and make friend with you?" He smiled innocently as he vampire speed in front of her. April frowned slightly and walked away.

"Walking away from me is surely not a good sign." He held her right arm tight and turned her to look at him.

"I tried to be nice and friendly here and you ignored me. Now I should use the opposite way." He frowned as he tilted his head to look at her. Veins began to appear under his eyes. He leaned close to her neck and bit it. April screamed in pain.

Suddenly she felt the presence of another vampire. Rebekah pulled out Kol from April's neck.

"Feeding on April is surely not a good move, brother." Rebekah bit her own wrist and fed April with her blood so that the wound would heal.

"She ignored me, sister. You do know that I hate to be ignored. I was being nice at first but then she kept walking away from me so I decided to use the harsh way." Kol's face was back to the human form.

"April darling, go home and rest. I shall deal with my brother." Rebekah's voice was calm. April looked at Kol in fear and started walking home.

"I won't stop until you are willing to be my friend or better as my toy to play with. Keep that in mind, April dear."

April stood in front of her house door and she unlocked it with her shivering hand. She was still in fear of Kol. There was a little bit of regret in her for ignoring Kol. Now, she realized that Kol will hunt her and might appear out of nowhere. She entered the house and locked the door. She threw her bag on the couch and the keys on the table. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice water. She walked out to the living room and turned on her television. Her vision began to fade and slowly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Chapter two: Obsession**

"You didn't have to do that, Kol!" Rebekah walked into the mansion and slammed the door.

"Pretty much I don't care, sister. I don't care if she is your friend or not. All I asked was to be her friend and she ignored me completely." Kol's voice was calm but there was anger in it.

Both stopped their argument as they heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"What is the fight about, darlings?" Klaus walked down the stairs; smiling slightly but with his serious look.

"It is none of your business, Niklaus!" Kol replied looking at Klaus with his narrowed eyes. Klaus vampire speed to them.

"Anything that you brought up in this mansion is going to be my business. Now spit out the problem." Rebekah gave Kol a glare and looked at Klaus.

"Our brother here has a little obsession with my friend, April Young. He bit her earlier on just because she ignored him!" Klaus gave Rebekah the look.

"Rebekah darling, you do know Kol's attitude right. He can't be ignored or else he will get upset. And you Kol, there are a lot of woman out there. Why chase for that pure, innocent, young Miss Mystic Falls?" Klaus looked at both of them.

"Her purity that makes me wants her. The smell of her blood flowing inside her arteries surely gave me the temptation to make her as my little pet to be played with." Kol sounded playful when he said the last sentence.

"Don't you dare to touch her again? You heard me!" Rebekah gritted her teeth as she said that. She was being protective of April because she owes her one. She promised her to give her protection and surveillance.

Kol walked upstairs and ignored Rebekah's warning. He didn't give any damn to her warnings. He does whatever he wants. No one could stop him. Not even Klaus or Elijah. Kol entered his bedroom and lied down on his bed. April kept appearing inside his mind. Her raven hair, cold blue eyes, her red lips.

"I can't have feelings for her. That is impossible!" Kol thought to himself.

April woke up from her sleep. She realized that she had felt asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock and it was three am. She switched off the television and dragged herself up to her bed. Just when she was about to close her eyes, she remembered the sentence that Kol said before she left.

"_I won't stop until you are willing to be my friend or better as my toy to play with. Keep that in mind, April dear."_ April gasped the word "won't stop".

She wondered why he is trying so hard to be her friend. Was it because she saved his sister or there is an agenda behind it? April pulled out the blanket and fell asleep. _Meanwhile,_ Kol lied down and stared at the ceiling. He hated the feelings that he is having now. He is a vampire. He can't easily fall for a girl especially a girl like April.

_The next morning..._April woke up and stretched lazily on her bed. She dragged her feet lazily to the bathroom and took her morning shower. After a ten minutes bathe, she put on her robe and walked down to the kitchen. She poured a bowl of cereal and a glass of fresh orange juice. When she was about to put the first scoop inside her mouth, the doorbell rang. She put down the spoon and walked to the door. When she opened it, standing in front of her was the blonde original, Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Hey! I came here to apologize on behalf of my brother's rudeness yesterday. He just hated being ignored." Rebekah looked at her thoughtfully.

"That is alright. Would you like to come in? I was about to have breakfast. You can join me though." April said calmly as she tried to forget what happened to her last night. Rebekah smile slightly as she got invited in. Just as when April was about to close the door, Kol stood in front of her.

"If you can allow my sister to enter, why can't you let me in, my dear April?" He gave her that devilish smirk on his face while holding the door using his strength. Rebekah vampire sped outside and pin him to the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Rebekah gritted her teeth.

Kol turned and pin her to the wall harder.

"Didn't I tell you that I pretty much don't give a damn to your warning? She is my toy to be played with and pet to keep me entertained!

April stepped outside and held Kol's hand that was on Rebekah's throat.

"Let her go. I will be your friend, pet or toy. Just stop hurting my friend." Kol let go of Rebekah and turned to April.

"Well, that was easy for me to make you agree. We shall start all over again then." He smiles widely as he looked at April.

**Chapter three: Fresh Start**

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. What is yours, love?" Kol held out his hand making an offer for her to take it. April breath heavily and looked at him.

"I'm April Young. The daughter of the man who blew up the council." She accepted his hand offering.

"Why don't you leave sister? I am going to have my own time with my new friend." Kol turned to Rebekah. "Promise I won't hurt her." He added. Rebekah looked at Kol's eyes. She knew she could trust him especially with that kind of eye contact he made with her. Rebekah vanished.

"Come love, why don't you invite me in so we can talk more and get to know each other better?" Kol stepped closer to April, giving her the please look.

"It will be better if we just sit here." April insist on inviting him into the house. She was still in fear though. Her heart pumped so fast that she could feel and hear the beat.

"As you wish, love." Kol sat down on the step of stairs in front of her house. April looked at him thoughtfully, thinking how much effort has he put in to get to know her.

"Alright, you can come in, Kol." She stepped inside of her house as she invited him in. Kol stood up from his seat and speed in front of her. He gave her that charming smile on his face and stepped inside.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now shall we have our new friend bonding session?" He sat down on her couch and leaned back. April sat opposite him not wanting to get any closer to him. She looked down and noticed that Kol is eyeing on her.

"Why did you run away from me, love? I was just trying to be nice and friendly back then." Kol's accent and voice made April looked up at him.

"Stop calling me love, sweetheart or whatever nicknames that you could give me. I ran away from you because Elena had warned me about you. You are the meanest of all." April's voice was calm but there was a frown on her face. Kol laughed a little when he heard Elena's name being mentioned.

"Elena Gilbert? Well she don't really stand out the crowd unlike you dear April. She didn't even win the Miss Mystic Falls so she has no right to warn the queen." Kol said as he glanced the Miss Mystic Falls crown. April rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen and came back with two cans of soda. She handed it to Kol. Kol took the can and hold onto her hand tight when she was about to get back to her seat.

"Why don't you sit next to me? I won't bite you...for now." He tightened his gripped. April turned and looked at him.

"Let me go, Kol. You are hurting my hand." April begged him. Kol, who was still holding her hand tight, stood up and looked at her cold blue eyes. He then felt something on April's wrist. He brought her hand up and looked at the bracelet.

"Vervain bracelet huh? Interesting, you can't be compelled. This will make things better." He pulled back the bracelet and lean April's wrist near his mouth. April's heart beats even faster when she felt the cold breathe out of Kol's mouth. She managed to free herself and pushed Kol down to the couch. She quickly ran upstairs and locked her door.

April leaned her ear closed to the door trying to listen to Kol's footstep. She assumed that he was gone. Just as she was about to sigh with relief, she felt someone's presence behind her.

"I told you not to test my patience. Now you are making me mad." Kol's eyes began to become darker and veins appeared under it. He vamps speed behind, cover her mouth and tilted her head so that her neck will face him. He let out his fangs and sank it down on her arteries. April was struggling in pain. After a few seconds, he let go of her.

"Don't you dare to move, you making me lose my temper, little April." He bit his wrist and held out his wrist near to April's mouth.

"Drink love, so you're neck would heal." April having second thought about drinking his blood. First he bit her and now he is healing her with his blood. _What is on this guy's mind!_ April didn't want to disappoint or upset him once again; she took his wrist and drank his blood. He pulled her closer while stroking her hair.

For once, April didn't let go of his wrist. She kept drinking his blood as if it tasted delicious. Kol smiled devilishly and quickly snapped April's neck. Kol didn't waste any time. He carried her to her bed and sat next to her dead body. He looked at April's face and slowly caresses her cheek. From that moment he already knew he is in love with her.

**Chapter four: the Awakening**

Kol sat next to her and wait impatiently for her to wake up. He thought of getting some late night snack while waiting for her to wake up. Just when he was about to leave the room, he heard a loud gasp and quickly vamp speed to April. April's head was spinning around and her vision was blurry.

"What the hell did you do to me, Kol?" April freaked out.

"You drank my blood. Seems like you enjoyed it so, I decided to snap your neck and let you die. Now that you come back to live, you are a vampire sweetheart." Kol sat next to her. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tight.

April's emotions heightened. Her feelings towards Kol slowly changed. From the feeling of hate, it slowly evolved into love. She hugged him back even though she was still in shocked and was still able to feel the pain on her neck. Kol turned his face so that his lips met with April's neck. He kissed it slowly. April turned to him and pushed his face slowly.

"You fed me with your blood, snapped my neck and now you are trying to seduce me! No way in hell you are going to get me." April stood up weakly and left her room. As she got down, Kol was already there holding a blood bag on his hand.

"Easy love, you need to feed. I want you to take this blood bag and drink it." Kol who had already knew she is sired to him gave her that devilish smile and handed her the blood bag. April walked down the stairs and took the blood bag from him. She ripped it off and drank it. Veins began to appear under her eyes. She looked at Kol with her vampire look.

"Now we are even, love." He pulled her closer to him, wiping her mouth that is covered with blood. He kissed her forehead.

"There are a lot of girls out there but why me. Why did you pick me, Kol?" She looked into his eyes. Kol smirks and pulled back her hair behind her ear.

"I will tell you that sooner or later. I promise that I will take full responsibility of you especially now you are sired to me." Kol narrowed his eyes as he studied her expression.

"Sired? Mind explaining that to me?" She raised her eyebrows. Her face was filled of curiosity. Kol sighed and looked at her.

"Sired bond is the link between creator-creation. Whatever the creator orders, the creation will obey and do it. Like for example, I told you earlier on to drink from the blood bag and you did." Now Kol began to feel regret. He wanted April to love him without any siring but on the other side, he knew April would stay and be loyal to him. April looked down at the blood bag and sipped it.

"We shall go hunting tomorrow or do you want it to be tonight? You make the choice." Kol bows to her. April looked at him and sat on the couch.

"Tomorrow night! I'm tired. I need to rest." She leaned her head on Kol's chest, tugging it deeper and closed her eyes. Kol smiled widely when she did that.

"Goodnight, little April. Rest well my love; there are a lot of things to be learnt tomorrow." He kissed her hair and carried her to bed. He lied her down on her bed and covered her with blanket. He smiled slightly and lied down next to her and watched her sleep.


	2. Chapter 5-6

**Chapter five: Everything changes.**

April slowly opened her eyes. The clock showed it was seven in the morning. She turned to her back and Kol was nowhere to be seen. She assumed that he had already left since last night. She grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and was surprised by her own reflection. Her appearance seems to change. She is no longer that chubby cheek April. Her hair became dark brown instead of raven black. The curl on her hair is perfectly done. Her skin became fairer than usual and her blue eyes remain the same. She quickly undressed her pyjamas and took a quick shower. She quickly put on her robe after done bathing and walked out of the bathroom.

April opened her closet and stared at it. She took out her yellow short dress and brown cardigan and closed back the closet. She quickly changed and made her way to the dressing table. She sat down and starts brushing her hair to the side. When she looked up at the mirror, she saw the beautiful blonde Mikaleson standing a few meters away from her. April was startled for awhile. She stood up from her seat and turned to Rebekah.

"April, tell me what happened last night? Did my brother..." Rebekah paused and vamp sped in front of April. Her eyes opened wide. She put both her hands on to April's wrist.

"No way! That's impossible. What did he do to you, April? Speak!" Rebekah's raised her voice while gripping April's shoulder tight. April was scared. She didn't know how to reply her. Without a blink, Rebekah vanished.

**_Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson's mansion... _**

Rebekah stomped into the house making her heels clicked really loud. Her facial expression concerned Klaus, who was sitting on the couch with his sketch book and pencil on his hand. Klaus looked at her frowning expression and smiled.

"What's wrong, Bekah? You don't look happy... Is there something bothering you right now?" Klaus's voice was calm.

"Where is Kol? He needs to do some serious explanation to me!" She gritted her teeth as she said Kol's name.

"Well... Kol left town for awhile. He needed to do some things. What is wrong love? What did he do till he turned my little sister into a fierce lioness?" Klaus smirks.

"That pathetic brother of yours turned my best friend into one of us now! And he is nowhere to be seen. Irresponsible, much?" Rebekah stood there controlling her tears. She loves April like a precious friend. She wants her to have her best human life. Not to forget her future. Now, that dream of hers to see her best friend happy and smiling won't be happening. Klaus studied Rebekah's expression. That expression on her face is rarely put on her face. Klaus vamp sped to his sister and wiped her tears.

"Hmm... since you are my favourite sibling, I shall lend you a hand. I promise to help you take care of April. Since she is the only friend you have. But, do remember this little sister; I am still kind of mad at her for releasing you from the dagger. Well, let bygones be bygones. And once Kol is back, he and I shall have a little chat!" Klaus hugged his beloved little sister.

"Thank you, Nik!" She hugged him back and went upstairs. She loves April like her own little sister. April seems to be loyal to her. That is one of the reason why she is very protective of her and now, Kol turned her into a monster. Rebekah took out her phone and texted April.

**{In the text A (April)/ R (Rebekah)}**

**R-** Hey April, sorry about leaving you just like that.

**A-** Oh! That is alright. Have you seen Kol? He promised me to teach me how to hunt. I am so hungry and I can't get out because the sun is hurting me.

**R-** Ermm... Kol left town. He needed to clear some things up! Don't worry, love. I will get you a daylight ring and bring you to hunt.

**A**- Okay. I will be waiting. Oh, when you reach my house, just enter it. I can't move due to the sunlight.

Rebekah frowned slightly. She just simply dislike Kol's attitude after what he did to her best friend. It changes everything. She slides her phone into her pocket and made her way to April's house. While she was on her way to April's house, she bumped onto the three BFFs; Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. She looked at them with her cold eyes and smirks devilishly.

"Hello ladies! Girls outing without me?" She gave them that sarcastic tone.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline frowned.

"Well, good that I bumped into you girls. I need your help, Bonnie" She looked at the witch who is hiding behind Elena.

"Why would she want to help you?" Elena interfered.

"Simple. She don't help me, April Young will die. Cause of death..." She looked up, pretending to think and added, "Burnt by the sunlight." She smirks slightly

"What did you do to her?" Elena freaked out. Caroline and Bonnie widened their eyes.

"Uh..Uh. Not me but my brother, Kol! He is kind of having a little obsession with her. He didn't think twice.. He fed her with his blood and killed her." She raised her eyebrow and folds her arms.

Elena became worried and concerned at the same time. She turned to Bonnie, giving her the signal to do what Rebekah told her to. Bonnie was in doubt for few seconds and finally she nodded.

"Fine, I will do her a daylight ring." Bonnie said unwillingly. She had no choice but to do it or else April will die.

"Good! Now, take this ring, do your hocus pocus and pass it to me instantly." Rebekah took out a lapis lazuli ring and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie took the ring and sat down on the bench nearby. She placed the ring on her grimoire and chanted a spell. All of them were looking at her.

"It's done. Give it to her." Bonnie passed it to Rebekah. She packed her stuff and stood up.

"Leaving so soon? Why don't the three of you follow me? I am going to April's house to check up on her." Rebekah's voice was polite this time. "Well, since you used to be her babysitter, why don't you pay a visit on her, Elena?" Rebekah added.

They looked at each other and back to Rebekah. They nodded their head lightly.

**Chapter six: Visiting hour is over**

Rebekah stood in front of April's door. Right behind her was Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Rebekah opened the door and stepped inside. The three girls entered the house. They did not have to be invited in since April is already dead.

"April?" Elena called out her name as they searched for her. While they were looking for April, something stopped them from searching. Elena, Caroline and Rebekah stood at their position. Bonnie looked at them.

"What is wrong with you girls?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Blood!" Caroline whispered. Rebekah vamp sped upstairs and opened April's door. The others followed from behind. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's mouth felt opened when they saw April on the bed feeding on a lady while Kol sat next to her, stroking her hair lovingly.

"That is enough, love. She is already dead." Kol lift up April's chin slowly and wiped her mouth. He pushed the dead body on the floor with the other dead victims. "Ah... Sister, what is your reason to bring those ladies here?" He added looking at them and smirked devilishly.

"What are you doing Kol?" Rebekah frowned as she saw all the victims lying dead on the floor.

"Relax darlings, I am teaching April how to survive. You see, I turned her and she needs my help. She is doing perfectly fine. Oh and I got her a daylight ring, necklace and bracelet. Now... why are they here?" Kol said as he pushed April's head slowly, leaning onto his chest.

"Teaching her? That is not the way, Kol! Let her go... Or I will kill you." Elena threatened him.

"Ohhh... I am scared. My body is shaking right now." Kol replied her sarcastically. Out of nowhere, April vampire speed to Elena and pinned her to the wall.

"You are not going to hurt or kill my maker. You heard me!" April's voice was loud and she growled at the end of her sentence. Kol and Rebekah were shocked for awhile. Caroline let go of April's hand!

"April! What is wrong with you? What was that for?" Caroline frowned as she widened her eyes.

"What was that for? That is for lying straight in my face. You lied to me Elena. How could you? I remembered everything. Where are those promises where you will help me out and help me go through all the pain?" Veins began to appear under her eyes. Kol stood up and vampire speed to April. He rested his hand around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Relax, April! Your emotions are heightened. Sister, do me a favour. Pack all April's clothes. She is going to stay with me. And as for the three of you, do not try to test my patience!" Kol looked at them with his narrowed eyes. He pulled April closer to him, making her feel protected.

"Now..." Kol said as he looked into Elena's eyes and compelled her. "I want you to tie both of your friends up and obey my rules!" Elena repeated what he said and held both Bonnie and Caroline's hand tight. She dragged them to the chair and tied time. April frowned slightly as she looked at Kol.

"What are you doing, Kol?" April asked.

"I am teaching them some lesson and at the same time... well I need some fun. That is what happened when they didn't tell the truth to you, April." Kol smirked as he took out a scissors from April's study desk.

"Now Elena love, Take this scissors and stabbed Caroline's palm." He held out the scissors. Elena took it and did what he asked to. Caroline screamed in pain. April was shocked for awhile.

"Kol, stop it. Can we just go?" April held his arm. Kol looked down on her hand that was holding his arm. He looked back at her and smile.

"Let me finish this." He walked towards Bonnie and compelled her. "You will not remember what I've said. I want you to use your magic on Elena and Caroline. Hurt their mind with your power." Bonnie looked at him and nodded. She began to look at Caroline and Elena. She used her mind power and hurt both of them mentally. "You can stop now, Bonnie. That was just simply a warning to the three of you. You are free from my compulsion. Goodbye." The three girls blinked and noticed April, Kol and Rebekah were nowhere to be seen. Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena.

"This is too much. We must stop him. He will be a bad influence to April. She needs the correct ones to teach her. Not him." Caroline said as she took out her phone and dialled the button.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"I am calling Klaus. Hold on for a second..." Caroline talked on the phone. She mentioned about meeting him and told him what happened. Elena over heard their conversation.

"Listen here Caroline. I have made a promise to Rebekah to protect April. I can't break the promise because family comes first." Klaus put down the call. Caroline sighed loudly.

"We are going to lose April. She is under Originals protection. We need to do something." Caroline said.

"Why don't we dagger Kol or Rebekah? In that way we can bring April back to our side." Elena suggested. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other.

"Well, I'm in. April deserve a happy life. I mean free from them. She is not her little puppy. She needs freedom." Bonnie spoke the truth.

"But where do we find the dagger? Kol and Rebekah have it!"Caroline looked at them.

"Guessed what? Stefan managed to steal from Rebekah. I managed to find it. Well technically, she surrendered it to him. So we need to choose. Should we dagger Kol or Rebekah?" Elena arc her eyebrow as she hold the dagger on her hand. Bonnie and Caroline smiles as they agree with Elena's plan.

"I vote, Kol." Caroline said

"Me either." Bonnie replied.

"Alright ladies, get ready. We have an original to dagger." Elena smiles widely.


	3. Chapter 7-8

**Chapter Seven: True Blood**

"Come in, love. Welcome to your new house. From now on, you will stay here with me and my siblings." Kol opened up the door and stepped aside to let her in. April entered the house with an uncomfortable look on her face. She is not sure if she should stay here with them especially Kol. She is still kind of mad at him for turning her without her permission.

"Welcome to our mansion, Miss Young." A voice came from the stairs. April looked up and saw a man in suit that looks a little bit like Kol. He vampire sped to April and looked at her.

"I'm Elijah. It is an honour to meet you finally. My brother here," Look at Kol and back to April, "Couldn't stop mentioning about you." April remained silent but a frown was drawn on her face.

"Do you seriously have to tell everything to her, Elijah?" Kol's voice was deep. He looked at April's face. "Come love; let me show you your new room." He started walking. April looked at Elijah and smile slightly. She then followed Kol from behind as he guided her to her new bedroom.

"This is your room. Make yourself comfortable." He said as he opened up the closet to make sure that Rebekah had already unpacked April's clothing. "Here, take this and change. I am taking you out for dinner." He held a short lace dress.

"You are going to take me out for dinner?" April raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. No more asking question. Now go and change. I will ask Rebekah to help you." Kol walked out of the room as Rebekah entered it.

"You should consider yourself lucky, April. This is the first time Kol showed his humanity after centuries." Rebekah sat on the bed while April was in the bathroom changed.

"What do you mean by that?" April walked out of the bathroom. Rebekah turned behind and looked at how beautiful April was in that short lace dress. "You look stunning April. Come let me do your hair." April smiled as Rebekah compliment her. She sat in front of the dressing table while Rebekah did her hair.

"My brother had never been so nice to people since he became vampire. I guessed he gained a bit of his humanity because of you, darling." Rebekah smiled as curled April's hair.

"Are you done yet?" Kol opened the door. He looked at April's reflection in the mirror. For once he thought he never seen such a beautiful lady before.

"Yes, we are done. She is all yours and you are welcome." Rebekah said as she walked passed Kol and leave the room. Kol rolled his eyes and closed the door. He looked at April from top till bottom and smiles.

"You look ravishing. No wonder you are crowned as the Miss Mystic Falls." He looked at her while producing a sincere smile. April remained silent and gave him a slight smile. She seriously didn't know how to react whenever she is with him. Her feelings were mixed. Kol vampire speed in front of her and held both her hands.

"I promise to take care of you and be responsible after what I did to you. I am going be your maker, protector, brother and even lover if you want to" He left a gentle kiss on her hand and smirks at his last word. April frowned when he mentioned the last noun. She let go of her hand from his gripped and walked pass him.

"Are you taking me to dinner or not?" She glanced behind her shoulder. Kol smiled and replied her simple yes. As both of them walked downstairs, Rebekah stood next to staircase and looked at them. She smiled at April but gave Kol a stern look.

"You listen here, Kol, if something happened to her, I won't have any doubt to drive a dagger into your heart." She gritted her teeth as she mentioned the word dagger.

"Ey sister, you and Nik are just the same. Always with the dagger threats. Don't worry, I will protect my progeny. You can trust me with April. She will be fine and in fact, I am going to put a smile on her face." Kol narrowed his eyes at Rebekah.

"I've heard that lines before Kol and it ended up bad. Better put the words in your mouth Kol. She was the one who saved me. Remember that!" Rebekah said as Kol walked pass her with April and left the mansion.

"Rebekah is being annoying as usual. Sorry about that. Now love, do you want to walk or you want me to drive you there?" He looked at April as he arched his eyebrow and left a devilish smirk on his face.

"Walk." That was the only one word April replied. Kol nodded. He did realize that April was still trying to get use to him being by her side most of the time. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as they walked.

"Why me?" April broke the silence. Kol looked at her.

"Pardon me." Kol stopped walking.

"Why did you turn me?" April stopped walking and turned to him. Kol studied her curious look. He then turned away and kept on walking.

"Hey I am talking to you and you just walked away like that?" April raised her voice. She vampire speed in front of him. He kept on walking and then he stopped half way and turned to her.

"Hurt isn't it? You tried to talk to somebody and that person just ignored you and walked away?" He looked at April with his stern looked. At the same time, he felt a little bit of guilt inside him for being harsh. April remained silent and looked down. She was really hurt but now she knew how Kol felt when she ignored him back then.

"Look, I am sorry. Sorry for ignoring you in the past, sorry for being rude and sorry for everything that I do that hurts your feelings." She said as she tried to catch her breath

"Don't be, love. I absolutely understand why you are acting like this. I will tell you everything when we reach the grill." He placed his arm on her shoulder as they continue walking.

After the non-tiring ten minutes walked, they entered Mystic grills with laughter. Their laughter caught Caroline and Bonnie's attention. They looked at each other and whispered.

"What are they doing here?" Caroline almost freaked out.

"I am not sure but we need to text Elena and follow with the plan." Bonnie took out her phone.

**{In the text B(Bonnie)/E(Elena)}**

B: Kol and April are in the grill.

E: What? How is April?

B: Uhmm... She seems happy. They both are having fun I guessed. *Bonnie glanced at the table where they sat* Yeap, they are having so much fun.

E: Alright. Keep an eye on them until me, Stefan and Damon reach there."

B: Ok.

Bonnie kept her phone and looked at Caroline.

"So? What did Elena said?" Caroline widened her eyes as she looked at Bonnie.

"She wants us to keep an eye on both of them until the Salvatores and Elena are here." Bonnie said as she noticed that Kol and April were no longer at their table.

"I think we've lost them." Bonnie quickly stood up and walked out of the grill and stand outside the grill. Out of sudden, a gust of wind passed by Bonnie and she felt a gripped on her throat.

"What are you doing here, witch!" He said that as he gritted his fangs and veins appear under Kol's eyes. Bonnie widened her eyes and used her spells on him. Kol screamed in pain as he kneels down on the grown.

"I am going to hunt you down and kill you once I am release from this spell." He growled in pain.

"I don't think so." Bonnie took stab the dagger on Kol's heart. Kol looked down and fell on the ground as he began to neutralize. April who was hiding behind the wall suddenly break her silence with a loud cough. She kept on coughing until she had to gaps for air. Caroline turned behind and saw April lying on the ground.

"Elena. It's April." Caroline's voice was shaky. Elena vampire sped to April who is lying on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Elena looked at April while she asked Caroline.

"I don't know! She just fell down and turned like this as soon Damon daggered Kol." Caroline frowned while looking at April and back to Elena.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie gasped.

"What is it Bon?" Elena looked at her while resting April's head on her lap.

"I think April is linked to Kol. He is daggered and April is _daggered_ too. She is somewhat connected to him. Maybe it is because of the sire bond?" Bonnie tried to gather some theories.

"I think she is right. There is such case happened in 1920s. The maker and progeny are linked together well because the progeny may consume too much of his or her maker's blood. Their bond will be very strong than usual and their blood are tied together. Means April's blood is tied to Kol. He dies, she will die too." Stefan explained after he studied Bonnie's theory. The three BFFS exchanged the look.

"That means we have to undagger Kol in order for April to come back to life?" Caroline looked at Stefan. He nodded lightly.

"I suggest we put this two inside a coffin for a meantime. We can send any human being to go and undagger them. If we undagger Kol now, he would be piss off and kill all of us without a blink." Stefan suggested.

"I agree with Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Yes, me too. How about you Elena?" Caroline agreed as she looked at Elena. Elena just nodded her head.

Damon suddenly turned around as he saw a young blonde lady walking alone. He vampire speed to the lady and compelled her.

"I need your help, Miss..." Damon looked into blonde lady's eyes.

"Miss Winters. How can I help you?" She asked as she is under his compulsion. The rest were looking at Damon.

"I want you to undagger this man. Not now but exactly three days from now. The body will be buried inside the Fell's church. Go there, undagger him and let him feed on you." Damon said as he still compelled her. "Good, now leave and remember your intermission, Miss Winters." He added.

"You do know that making a stranger undaggering an original wouldn't change his mind about killing us, right?" Stefan said with his narrowed eyes.

"I know but at least April can be his distraction. Come on, let us coffin up this body and put them in the Fell's church." Damon said as he carried Kol's body while Stefan carried April's.

**Chapter Eight: Death Threat**

Three days have passed. Winters walked out from school and straight away made her way to the Fell's church. She was still under Damon's compulsion. She walked down to the Fell's church and saw two coffins placing side by side. She opened up the one where Kol was. She then pulled out the dagger and wait patiently for him to revive. After four minutes of waiting, Winters realize that Kol's body become lesser grey and the veins begin to fade. She was shocked when she saw Kol gasped for air and cough unstably.

"Who are you?" He frowned

"I'm Winters and I am your meal." She stuttered. Kol gave her the devilish smile and vampire speed to her and bite her neck vigorously. He let go her dead body from his gripped and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks, love." He said as he looked at the dead body. His attention then turned to the coffin in front of him. He opened it up and saw April in it. He caresses her cheek and called her name a few times.

"April! Wake up, love." He placed his hand around her neck and brought her up slowly. He leaned her head on his chest as he tried to wake her up. Suddenly he heard a heavy gasped from April. April sounded like she was choking and gasping for air at the same time. He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Kol frowned slightly as he looked at the weak April. April's expression was confused.

"Is it the 22th century already?" April asked with her low and weak voice.

"No, it isn't. Feed on that girl. There is still a little bit of blood in her." Kol chuckled and then he pointed winters's dead body. April walked towards the body and bit the innocent victim's wrist. She pulled out her fangs from her victim's wrist. Kol looked at her as she fed.

"What happened?" April turned and looked at him. Kol sighed and walked to her. He wiped off the blood on April's lips with his thumb.

"You are linked to me, April dear." He looked at her and left a smirk on his face.

"Linked? Is it something related to the sire bond?" April looked confused but she tried to hide it.

"Yes it is. You consumed too much of my blood before I killed you and now, your blood and mine are tied together. Which means, if I got daggered, vervained or anything that lead me into danger you will feel the same?" Kol pulled April closer to him.

"You are safe with me." He said the word one by one. April was still in shocked of what happened to her. She now feels a little bit comfortable with Kol. She could see how sincere Kol act towards her. She smiles slightly as Kol ran through his fingers on her raven hair.

"Kol, can we go home now. I'm tired and body is kind of weak." April said with a sweet tone in her voice.

"Sure love." He brushed up April's feet and carried her. Without a blink, April found herself lying on the bed. Kol sat next to her and pulled out the blanket for her. April smiled slightly as he did it. Her attention from Kol changed as Rebekah stepped inside.

"Where have you two been? It has been three days and you guys just got back home." Rebekah looked at Kol and then at April who was still weak.

"What happened to her, Kol" Rebekah frowned and gritted her teeth. Rebekah pinned her brother to the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to protect her?" She added. Kol narrowed his eyes and quickened his reflexes and pinned Rebekah on the wall.

"Listen very carefully sister! I didn't do anything to April. That doppelganger and her friends did it. They daggered me and unfortunately for dear April, she is linked to me. My blood is tied to hers. Now if you are planning to kill me or dagger me, think twice or else you will lose your friend." Kol explained with rage. He simply hate the fact that his little sister kept on blaming him everything that happened to April. He let go of his gripped from Rebekah's throat and sat on the bed. Rebekah was surprised for few seconds. She then looked at April and Kol.

"You are very lucky, Kol. If you didn't explain it to me, most probably by now you are going to find yourself inside the box. Now, I have some unfinished business." Rebekah turned and walked out of the room.

"Kol," April called him. He looked at her and replied a simple yes.

"You must be careful not to get hurt. I don't want to die so fast. "She looked at him and left a slight smile at the end of her sentence.

"Of course, darling. I promise you that I will show you the world that is waiting for you. But for now, I want you to rest and once you awake, do not hesitate to call my name. I will be downstairs playing Xbox." He winked and left a kiss on her forehead.

April watched him left the room. Now she began to feel much more comfortable. Kol has been treating her very well, so far. She should start being nice to him and learnt to appreciate him. She remembered what Rebekah said when she was getting ready for dinner.

_"My brother had never been so nice to people since he became vampire. I guessed he gained a bit of his humanity because of you, darling."_ April kept remembering it over and over again. She really hope that she could gain back Kol's humanity. She already saw his dark side. Maybe it is time for her to see his bright side. April's eyes slowly get blurry and she fell asleep.

_** {Sorry for the delay. I was trying to come up with a good storyline. Hope you guys love it. Please left a review if there is a need for me to improve or you can throw ideas to me. Thanks, lovelies}**_


	4. Chapter 9-10

**Chapter Nine: Black and Red rose**

April slowly opened up her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was two-thirty in the morning. She stood up from the bed and walked down the stairs. The mansion was completely dark. She made her way to the kitchen when she felt a sudden hunger on her throat. She opened up the refrigerator hoping to see a blood in a bottle. Sadly for her, there was no blood in a bottle or blood bag. She groaned softly. Her thirst grew stronger and stronger. She slammed the refrigerator door lightly.

"Are you going to pay up if the fridge spoils?" Stood next to the fridge was Klaus. April was shocked and scared at the same time. She shook her head. Klaus looked at her and smirks at her reaction when she saw him.

"What are you looking for, little one?" Klaus asked politely.

"I need to quench my thirst. Do you keep blood bags?" April replied. Her blood flowed faster than usual. Klaus looked at her and chuckled.

"No April Darling, we do not have any blood bag but there is a tub of ice-cream in the fridge." April opened up the freezer and took out the Ben n Jerry's ice-cream. She took the spoon and sat down on the stool. Klaus decided to accompany her. He sat next to her and watched her ate the ice-cream.

"You don't have to accompany me. I'm fine by myself." April said as she put the spoon filled with ice-cream inside her mouth.

"What do you exactly feel about my brother?" Klaus asked and smirked. April almost chocked on the ice-cream when Klaus asked her that question. She gave Klaus a glance and down to the ice-cream.

"I don't know what I feel and that is the truth. I'm not hungry anymore. I think I shall go up to my room." She stood up and kept the ice-cream in the fridge. Klaus stood up and blocked her way out.

"I'm still kind of pissed off at you for undaggering Rebekah but I get over it and now. Now that my brother fancies you, better treat him well or I won't have any doubt to kill a baby vampire like you." Klaus said as he looked at April's expression. He stepped away and let April walked. April vampire speed upstairs and entered the room and locked the door. When she turned around, she saw Kol lying down on the bed. She realized that she was in the wrong room. Instead of her room, she is in Kol's room. As she was about to leave the room, she felt a gripped on her wrist.

"What are you doing in my room, love?" Kol spun April to face him.

"Sorry, I got into the wrong room." She replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"That is alright. Now what brings you here? I mean, who are you escaping from?" Kol tilted his head to look at April.

"I'm hungry actually. Went down to the kitchen but there is nothing for me to eat." April replied with her calm voice.

"And you decide to come up here and eat me?" Kol teased her.

"No. I am so hungry right now. Would you like to take me on a hunt like now?" April looked at him as her throat burnt with hunger. The desire to kill was already embracing April. Kol smiled.

"I would love to April but who would still be up at this timing to be our victim?" He looked at her and left a little laughter.

"I have an idea." April pressed her lips together at the end of her sentence.

"Share it with me dear." He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Why don't you take me to the hospital, we can take all the almost dying people's soul." April looked at him and smiled slightly.

"That is very good idea but I still prefer you taking a fresh and healthy human blood. For now..." Kol bite his wrist. "Drink from me. It will help to quench your thirst." He ended up his sentence with a dashing smirk. April took his wrist and sank her fangs into it. Kol leaned April's head onto his chest as he sat down with her on his bed. He stroked her hair lovingly. April pulled out her fangs and wiped off his wound.

"Thank you." April thanked him as Kol wiped off her mouth. Kol just gave April his ravishing smile. Now that he had already shared his blood with April, he knew that her feelings will heighten even more. April was weakened by his smile.

"I can't go back to sleep. Would you like to accompany me?" April broke the few seconds' silence.

"Anything for you, April." Kol placed his palm on April's cheek. April took his hand and put it down softly. "So what do you want to do?" He added as he looked down on her hand that was still in placed on top of his.

"Why don't you share with me about your past? " April looked at him. She did not realize that her hand is still placed on top of Kol's hand.

"My past? Of course. I would love to share it with you and at the same time, I could recall back those memories." Kol smirked.

**Chapter Ten: His Story {part 1}**

"Where shall I begin my story? What do you want to know? Just ask me and I will answer it honestly." Kol looked at April whose eyes were locked at his.

"Begin with your human life, maybe?" April blinked and looked away from his eyes. Kol inhaled before he began the story.

"My human life... it is hard to believe but I am the kind of boy who always hides behind his brother back. I am not like what you see right now. I always hide behind Finn. I'm that mummy and daddy's little boy. I had a little brother but he died due to werewolf attack. It was all Nik's fault. I also had a brother who was born before me. His name was Aaron Mikaelson. Unfortunately, he died at the age of five and a month later, I was born." Kol's expression was unreadable. He then looked at April who was really into the story. April didn't expect his human life to turn out that way. She imagined him as who is he right now. She smiled slightly and asked him the next question.

"Do you have any love interest in the past? I mean before or after you became a vampire?" She didn't expect that question to be coming out of her mouth. She looked at Kol and tried her best to smile innocently. Kol sighed and looked at April. He didn't want to share the story with her but he thought it was a good start for him and his progeny to bond together.

"I did have one in the past. She was a witch and a vampire. She is the only witch that could do magic even when became a vampire. Her name was Nikolina Maria. My siblings called her Kolina and I prefer to call her Maria. Our relationship lasted quite long. It lasted from the tenth century until fifteenth century. During the fifteenth century, there was a war between witches and vampires. In order to protect me, Maria made me forget her and told me to run as far as possible. Unfortunately, she died. A vampire killed her when she tried to look for a place to hide." Kol looked at April with his gloomy look. April felt sympathized. She thought that she should stop asking him question already. She looked down as she made the thought.

"What is wrong, love?" Kol lifted up her chin with his finger.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that question." April replied with an upset tone. Kol smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. He then leaned forward and left a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That is alright. Now, you are the one that coloured up my dull life." He smiled at the end of his sentence. April stood up from bed. She walked towards the balcony in Kol's room. She was amused with how beautiful the night was. Kol vampire speeds behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, darling?" Kol muttered. April's feelings began to heighten. Kol brushed lovingly his fingers along April's hand. April tried to breathe evenly. She began to get adrenaline rush. Kol started to press his lips behind her ears and down to neck.

"Kol, please don't do this." April begged him. Kol ignored her begging and continue kissing her neck. April can't take it anymore. She pinned Kol to the wall and gazed at him. Kol put on his devilish smirk and pinned her to the wall.

"Not on me, love. I am way stronger than you." He leaned closer. Their lips were inches away. April was hoping that his lip is locked onto hers. She then managed to free herself and walked passed Kol. Kol's gripped wasn't hard enough. Kol took her hand and spun her to him.

"Since we have nothing to do and I can't listen to your history since you are just sixteen years old, why don't you accompany me play Xbox." He looked at her and smirked.

"Since when you do you started playing Xbox?" April asked him as she arched her eyebrow.

"Are you judging me, April?" He asked.

"No. I am not judging you, Kol. I asked you. Well you have been inside the coffin for over centuries and you know about all these modern technology. It surprised me. About your offer, I'll accept it." April replied with confidence. That was the first time she became herself.

"Oh you have no idea how good I am in all those things. Great! Maker and progeny bonding session. I love it." He replied with a smile as he released her from his gripped.

"Maybe you should continue telling me your history while playing games?" April asked. She realized the way she spoke to him was much more confident. Kol nodded as he turned on the TV and the Xbox kit. He passed her one of the controller and sat on the bed.

"Come April, sit next to me. I won't bite." Kol left a space for her to sit. He smirked as he said the word bite. April sat next to him. Kol's eyes were fixed on the screen. There was a long silence between the two of them.

"What else do you want to know, my dear little April." He broke the silence and left a devious smirk on his face.

"Why do you hate Elena and her friends so much?" Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Well it is a long story. But I shall tell you no matter how long it is as long you don't fall asleep, little one." He looked at April and admired her beauty for seconds. He then shifted his eyes back on to the television.

**{LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW. I really want to know how you guys think of my story so that I can continue on it.}**


	5. Chapter 11-13

**Chapter Eleven: Bring me to life.**

"Elena and Jeremy killed me in the past." That was the first sentence came out from Kol's mouth after a minute of silence. April stopped the game and looked up at his face.

"They killed you? Why?" April's voice was in shocked. She could not believe that the person who has been close to her since young did such things. Kol looked down on her and smirked. He could tell from April's face that she was mad at both Elena and Jeremy.

"There was this one period of time when they are in a mission to look for a cure. Cure for the vampire. Jeremy had a tattoo mark. It was the map to lead them to the cure. In order to complete the tattoo mark, they had to kill vampire. So they killed me and along with my bloodlines. To shorten the story on how I came back to life, well, a supernatural creature by the name Silas, he raised back all the dead to live. So here I am sitting next to a beautiful young lady, _alive_." Kol stroked April's hair gently. He looked at her and smiled. April remained silent. She didn't know how to feel. She wondered if she should put the blame and hate on the person who used to babysit her and her childhood buddy.

"April, can I do something?" He asked with his polite voice.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. He then gently kissed her forehead.

"Promise not to leave me. I need you in my life. You are the only one who is keeping me _alive_ right now." Kol's tone was serious and sincere. April smiled slightly as Kol's cold lips pressed on her forehead. She became more comfortable with him. April slowly slide her right hand and place it on Kol's cheek and smiled.

"I can't promise you that cause one day, I might get..." Her sentence was interrupted when she felt the cold lips pressed on her lips. April's blood began to flow faster than usual and her heart fluttered as Kol kissed her. She wasn't sure how to react. She made the decision to return him the kiss.

Kol pulled back his lips from the kiss. He was surprised that April returned the kiss. He looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to listen properly because I am going to say this once and maybe a lot more in the future but rarely. I love you, April Young." He smirked and pulled her close to him, looking at her eyes.

April was startled for awhile and looked at his eyes and smiled widely. She was speechless once again. Her mind was not stable that period of time. She could not believe that an original vampire who is mean, evil, bad and other synonym that could relate to the noun just said that to her. His confession gave April butterflies.

"I love you too, Kol but something inside me that is still curious about certain things." She looked at him.

"Ask me anything. I will answer my love." Kol was certainly happy when April said the three words.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly, looking at him.

"Simple, you attract my attention. I saw your prom photo with my sister and from that moment I already knew that one day you will be mine. And now, you are mine." Kol said the last three word bit by bit. "You can call me selfish but that is the fact. You are mine and no one can hurt you." He added as he kissed her forehead. He then hugged her tight. From that moment, Kol realized that he gained a bit of his humanity.

April was happy that he finally admitted his feelings towards her. She could see his sincerity through his eyes. Without hesitation, she kissed him softly on the lips as her hand placed safely on the location of his heart.

Kol slowly laid April's body on the bed and kissed her softly yet deeply. He then moved to her jaw line and neck, leaving gentle kisses. He silently took off his shirt and lean close to her, looking at her eyes intensely while caressing her cheek. April knew what would come next. She wasn't sure if she is ready for it.

"Kol," her voice was calmed. "I don't think I am ready for this. Please understand me." She kissed his hand that was caressing her cheek.

"I totally understand my love. Tell me whenever you are ready." He smirked and lay down next to her. April slowly moved under Kol's arm. She felt safe when she shifted her head under his arm.

"You are so beautiful, my love. Remind me not to leave you." Kol killed April with the most dashing smirk on his face as he gazed at her eyes. He hugged her tightly and kissed her raven hair.

"Sleep with me tonight and forever, love. Good night, little April." He looked at April whose eyes fluttered and began to close slowly. Kol smiled as April fell asleep under his arms. He then rested his chin on her head and began to doze off.

**Chapter Twelve: Give Me Love.**

April's eyes fluttered open as she felt a cold lips pressed against her forehead. She looked up and met the eyes of the original. Kol looked at her and smiled. His fingers gently stroked her shoulder. April love it when he did that. She could feel the tension between them. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready for_ it_.

"Good morning love. Today is going to be our busy day." Kol's voice was husky.

"What do you mean by busy?" April sat on the bed and did a light stretching.

"I am going to train you how to fight and defeat vampires that are older than you. I need you to be safe and good at self-defence. Now, get up and go and changed into something comfortable. Oh and do not wear high heels." He chuckled at the end of the sentence.

"Urgh! I am so lazy. Give me five more minutes." She threw her body back to bed lightly.

"No...No...No. You are going to take your shower now, young lady." Kol carried her to the bathroom and placed her on the tub. He vampire speed to the door and locked it. April frowned slightly. She wondered how she is going to take a shower when Kol is in the same room as her.

"Erm... Kol, how am I supposed to take a shower when you are in the same room as me?" April looked at him.

"I'm going to take shower with you. I promise it will be a quick one. Don't you like the idea, my love?" Kol asked her, leaving a smirk on his face.

April told herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. Probably this could be a good start for them as a _couple_. April quickly undressed her shirt and stepped into the shower. She turned on the tap. Kol chuckled as he stepped inside the shower after her.

"Are you shy to show me your body, love?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as his nose nuzzled in her hair. His fingers than slowly moved up her body. He unclasped her bra. April knew that she could not be the old innocent April. Her feelings heightened and everything changes since last night. Without hesitation, she vampire speed, pinning Kol to the wall and kissed him.

There was no space between their bodies as they kissed. Kol returned the kiss passionately. He then slowly moved the kisses down to her jaw line and neck. Just as he was about to bite her neck, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Great! Someone is trying to ruin our moment. Stay here my love." Kol grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and opened the door.

"Sister, what an unpleasant surprise from you. How can I help you?" Kol frowned. Right behind Rebekah was his two brothers, Klaus and Elijah.

"Where is April?" Rebekah's voice was a little bit fury.

"She is in the shower. Now if you don't mind, we can talk during breakfast." Kol slammed the door. He heard Klaus laughing at Rebekah.

Kol stepped back inside the shower. April blushed a little since she overheard the conversation. Now his siblings knew their relationship. She was not ready to answer any of her best friend's questions. Kol twirled her, tugging her close so her back is against his bare chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. He then bites his own wrist and placed it near April's mouth.

"Here, I want you to try this." April hold onto his wrist and sank her fangs into it. April automatically tilted her neck as if she was asking him to drink on her. Kol slowly sank his fangs on her neck, letting blood slowly flow down her body.

April pulled out her fangs from his wrist. The bite mark healed faster than what she thought. Kol was still drinking from her. His hand slowly slides down to her inner thigh, caressing it lovingly. April moaned softly as she closed her eyes.

Kol pulled out his fangs and wiped off the remaining blood on her neck. He left gentle kissed on it. He turned April, making her looking at him.

"I really want to continue this but we need to get on task. We shall continue this later on." Kol grabbed a towel, drying up April's hair and put on the robe for April. He then wrapped himself up with the towel he used to dry April's hair.

As they walked out of the bathroom, Klaus was there, sitting on their bed. April hid behind Kol's back.

"Where are your manners, brother?" Kol frowned as he hissed the word manners.

"Sorry. Rebekah told me to check on April to see if she is safe. And I assume she is." Klaus looked at April and grin.

"Now that she is safe, see that door," Kol pointed at the door. "Leave." He added. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked outside. Kol vampire speed to the door and locked it.

"Kol, I need to go into my room and take my clothes." April's voice was in calm. Kol stepped aside and opened the door for her.

"Quickly changed and I will be waiting for you in this room." He smirked. April walked outside and vampire speed into her room.

**Chapter Thirteen: Hell and Heaven.**

April knocked on the door. She turned the knob and saw him looking at the mirror. Her reflection on the mirror made Kol turned behind and looked at her from head to toe. He was amused.

"New fashion, darling?" He walked up to her. April shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Let me guessed, white tank top, Forever 21 leather jacket, Levis jeans and Dr Martens boots. Now you looked like Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Kol teased and laughed.

"You don't like it?" April's voice was filled with disappointment.

"I prefer if you remove that jacket. You don't want to mess it up especially during the part you got pin on the ground." He vampire speed behind her and slowly removed the jacket from her arms. His touched gave April a tingle feeling.

"Shall we go now?" April asked.

"We shall. We will be heading to the woods behind this mansion." Kol opened up the door. "Ladies first." He smirked. April walked outside. Kol took her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Going somewhere, Kol?" Rebekah asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes. What do you want, Bekah?" He looked at Rebekah with fury in his eyes.

"It would be useful of us to follow you. We would like to observe how you train April." Klaus added.

"No! And that is final. Stop annoying my life the three of you. Go and live your own life." Kol's voice was stern. He grabbed April's hand and vampire speed to the woods.

"You two should probably stop disturbing him. He needs his own time with his progeny." Elijah spoke with his both hands in his pocket.

Kol sighed loudly with his annoyed face. He could not stand his little annoying sister. April held his arm. He turned and looked at her.

"Now are you ready to train?" He asked.

"I am ready if you are." She replied positively.

Kol quickly twisted her right arm and pinned her against the wall. April screamed in pain. She did not expect to be coming.

"Now, what if your enemy attack you like that, what would you do?" He asked, still not letting her hand go.

April slide his leg, making Kol fell on the ground. She quickly placed her boots on his chest and applied pressure on it. Kol was amazed with her reaction. He expected something less violence from her.

"Well if I wear high heels, I would probably apply extra pressure on the heart. Thus, the vampire would get a stake through the heart with my heels." She said proudly and smirked.

"Very good, darling. I did not expect that to come out from you. Now... how about this?" He gripped April's leg and tripped her to the ground. He quickly grabbed a wood and placed it near her heart. April gasped. She was in shocked. She then twisted Kol's wrist, making the wood place near his heart now.

"Impressive move there, little one. Do not hesitate to stake your enemy especially when you face this kind of situation." He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck. April flipped him around and hissed as she showed her fangs.

Kol stood up, vampire speed her to the tree. He placed both her arms above her head and kissed her roughly. April gripped both his arms and twisted it behind his back. Kol screamed in pain. He dropped his knees on the ground.

"Are you going to train me or seduce me?" She placed her boots on his thighs and applied pressure to it.

"Alright, I will train you. My god! You do not need to be train already. You are already good at it. You are fast, flexible and fiery. I love that." Kol said as he fixed his broken wrist.

"Do not underestimate me, Kol. I would just be as fiery, violent and strong as you because you are my maker and I love you." She said proudly. Kol sat back on the ground. He tripped April causing her to land on his lap.

"Please let me kiss you." He asked, giving her the most adorable smile. She leaned her lips closer to his.

"You want to kiss me? How about you catch me first?" She stood up and vampire speed away.

"April! Come back here, little vampire." Kol stood up, brushing off his pants. He vampire speed, tracking her scent. He then stopped his pace as he heard a familiar voice screaming for help. He quickly made his way, following the voice.

"Jeremy, buddy! What an unpleasant surprise. Let go of April right now." Kol looked at him as he burrowed his eyebrows together.

"No I won't. She doesn't want this life. It will be great if I end her misery now. Furthermore this is a good way for me to seek revenge after what happened in the past." Jeremy was holding a stake on his right hand while his left hand was holding on to April tightly.

"Go ahead, kill her. The next thing you knew, your sister and friends will be dead." He threatened him. When Jeremy was about to stake April, she turned around and twisted his arm, tilted his neck and feed on him violently. She dropped off his body on the ground and licked off the blood on her lips.

"You killed your own friend?" Kol vampire speed in front of her and wiped off the stain on her mouth.

"I did?" She became worried.

"No. He is still breathing. Better get back to the mansion. I settle the problems alone." He held April's shoulder.

"Do not kill him." April said.

"No killing just a good beaten up for him. Now go!" He smirked.

"No, I want to stay. Please." April pleaded. "I can help you. Then he will know which hell is and which heaven is." She looked down at Jeremy's body.


	6. Chapter 14-15

**Chapter Fourteen: Once bitten, twice shy.**

Jeremy woke up. He realized that his leg was chained up to the Lockwood's well. He turned around and saw Kol standing with his hand in his pockets. Next to him was the girl whom he used to play with when she was young.

"April, what has gotten into you? You are no longer who you used to be." Jeremy asked while looking at her. To him, it was a drastic changed. From the way she dressed, the way she dolled up herself and the way she talked.

"The old April is dead. She died a few weeks ago and she is not coming back. You killed my maker." She took a few steps forward, kicking the chains.

"You believe that Kol is able to take care of you till the end of your life? He would probably leave you once he got bored of you. He is a jerk and he can't give you happ..." Before Jeremy was able to complete his sentence, Kol kicked Jeremy's head and stepped on it.

"You are trying to influence my little April. It is not working. She is under my bond. Well she is my first blood line. I was killed by you and all my blood lines died along with me. Now that I am back, she is my first progeny and I am pretty sure she is going to continue the line." Kol's voice was calm but it was filled with hatred.

"Is he on vervain?" April asked.

"Well you bit him earlier on and you don't feel any burnt on your throat so no, he is not on vervain." Kol replied, looking at April. He stepped aside. April lifted Jeremy's head and slammed it on the well. She then looked into his eyes and compelled him.

"Jeremy Gilbert, whatever you feel or see right now, you won't remember it as soon as you wake up. You don't remember who April Young is." April slammed his head hard until he fainted on the ground.

Kol was amused with the new attitude April produced. He then took April's hands and vampire speed back to the mansion. April removed her boots and placed it at the side of the door. Kol turned April, making her face him. He kissed her avidly and passionately.

"I stink. I need to take a shower. Would you like to join me, Miss Young?" Kol offered her like a gentleman.

"Of course I do." She took his hand. He brushed her feet from the floor and carried her upstairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked at him. Just as he was about to reach his room, he felt the presence of one of his siblings.

"Elijah, are you here to check on April too? If yes, she is safe under my arm." Kol placed April slowly. She landed on her feet and stood next to Kol.

"Once the both of you are done with cleaning up, come into my room. I need to talk to the both of you." Elijah spoke with a calm voice. He then walked away. Kol and April looked at each other. He then opened the door and carried her onto his shoulder. He made his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He rested his arms around her waist. Slowly, he took off her white tank tops, jeans and April did the same thing to him. April _felt_ that she was ready for all these. He kissed her as she leaned against the wall. He placed her hand above her head and kissed her down to her neck. He nibbled them as his right hand turned on the shower. He then pulled April closer to him. April moaned slightly as he nibbled her neck. He slowly released his gripped and April brushed her hand behind his back. She stroked his spine with her index finger.

"You are getting more comfortable with these. Are you ready for me?" Kol asked. April shook her head. She was not ready to surrender fully to him. She still loves the tease that Kol gave her. April handed him the shampoo bottle and soap. He squeezed out a little bit of shampoo and slowly massaged it on April's dark, raven, wavy hair. He slowly pulled her hair behind and their lips met. He looked at April intensely. April's eyes were begging him to kiss her. He smirked as he looked at April. He then tugged her lips as his right hand caressing her cheeks.

"Look at you, little one; you are hungry for my kiss. I love that." He was calmed but his eyes met hers intensely. April hold onto his arm tight. She really wants him to kiss her. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard his brother's voice from the outside. He groaned low and let go of April's hair. April quickly rinsed off the shampoo on her hair and soap on her body. She put on her bathing robe, so did Kol. They stepped outside from the bathroom and saw Elijah standing next to the drawer with his suit.

"I was wondering what took you guys so long." Elijah looked at Kol. He shifted his eyes to April and smirked at her slightly.

"What do you want, Elijah?" Kol asked politely yet firmly.

"Let's talk at the balcony" He pointed out the balcony in Kol's room. Kol and Elijah walked to the balcony. April walked next to Kol. He rested his arm on her shoulder. The three of them sits around the mini coffee table.

**Chapter Fifteen: Mine.**

"Kol, since you and your little miss here is officially together, I suggest you take her somewhere. Go on vacation rather than Rebekah and Klaus keep on disturbing your life." Elijah spoke with both his hands on the table.

"Where do you want me to take this young lady?" Kol frowned slightly as he looked at his brother.

Elijah shrugged and replied, "If I were you, I would take her to the place where we _built_."

"New Orleans? That sounds like a good idea." Kol turned to his left and looked at April.

"Here are the keys to our family mansion in New Orleans. Stay there for a couple of days. And you little one, you should enjoy your time when you are at there." Elijah slides the keys on the table. April looked at Elijah and nodded lightly. She just didn't know what to say right now.

"April, if you don't mind, can you leave me and Kol in private?" Elijah looked at April.

"Why don't you go and put on something comfortable. I will go to your room later on." Kol placed his hand on her lap. April stood up from her sit and closed the door as she walked out to her room. Kol could not take away his eyes from her. Elijah noticed how deep his brother was into this young lady.

"Tell me the truth, what do you see in that young lady?" Elijah asked.

"Are we seriously going to talk about my relationship with April?" Kol was not happy with the question.

"You've changed into whom you used to be when you were with Maria." Elijah laid his back on the chair.

"If you want to talk about Maria, you are gladly to leave my room." Kol replied. "April is different. She is totally different from Maria. She understands me and really treats me as her maker. Now it would be a great honor if you stay out of my business." Kol replied with his normal tone of voice.

"I don't see it that way. You are treating her like a pet. More like you used her to satisfy your lust." Kol stood up and pinned his brother to the wall while choking him hard.

"Listen here, Elijah Mikaelson! I love April. I would take her far away from people like you and Klaus. Stay out of my life and thanks for coming up with the New Orleans plan. Now leave my room before I do something worse. You sure don't want to see my rage side, don't you?" Kol hissed as his bare fangs released from his gums. Elijah flipped Kol around and slammed his head on the coffee table.

"Kol, you are the youngest brother and I care for my family. April is pure, fragile and innocent. Don't you dare to change her into different person!" Elijah warned Kol. His hand was still on his little brother's neck pressing it against the table. Kol was faster than what Elijah thought. He took Elijah's hand and twisted it to the back.

"She is free to think and do whatever she wants. You have no right to tell me what to do. She is my progeny. She is under my bond and she is mine." Kol gritted his teeth. He then let go of Elijah and quickly vampire speed to April's room. He slammed the door and locked it. The slammed cause April to turn behind. She could see the burning fiery eyes in Kol's eyes.

"A-are y-you a-alright?" April stuttered as she stood still. She was not brave enough to get near him. She knew that Kol could kill her anytime especially in this situation right now. She did not move from the spot. She shifted her eyes to the floor. The next thing she realized was that Kol stood in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his finger and their eyes met.

"Little one, tell me exactly how you feel about me?" His pupil dilated as he looked into her eyes.

"I never feel this happy before. I really love you and I don't want to lose you." April replied as her eyes were glued to his. Kol smiled at her replied. He blinked his eyes and April was free from his compulsion.

"I love you too my little one. Now, why don't you go and pack your clothes. We are going to leave Mystic Falls and head to New Orleans tonight." Kol ended his sentence with a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
